Madness Fills The Heart
by Way2Dawn
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive now lives in his darkest nightmare, being framed for the murder of his family. Sent to a mental hospital, he meets the unbroken and handsome Doctor Sebastian Michaelis. How far can he go to save his hysteria and yet...be loved? Who is the true killer of his parents and his mind? AU/OOC Rated T for Yaoi, violence and language. Rating may go up!
1. Prologue

**A/N: So new story idea for SebaCiel! MAH OTP! Anyway, here ya go, enjoy :3**

A man walked in the building, carrying a small, fragile boy in his arms. The man walked to the front desk, still holding the boy. The woman at the desk took notice of the man and smiled as brightly as she could.

"Welcome sir, how can we be of any service to you?"

"Yes, well, he needs to be admitted into here." The man spoke a bit too harsh.

"I see. And how old is he?" The woman asked, giving a weak smile.

"He's eighteen."

"Ah…" The woman was unsure whether to speak up or let it be. "Um…"

"Yes? We don't have all day." The man rolled his eyes.

"Isn't he a bit young to be admitted here?" The woman's voice became quieter word by word.

Furious, the man still bundled the boy in one arm while the other one slammed down on the woman's desk.

"Listen…" He looked at her nametag, gleaming sliver and winking at him. "Alright, Hannah, listen to me. Isn't this boy to young to be an orphan? Isn't he too young to see horror within himself? Isn't this boy to young to _kill _his family and burn down his own house?!"

The woman named Hannah opened her mouth and quickly shut it as he continued yelling and rambling on.

"I mean, everything was perfect in his life! But, he threw it away, now having a burnt home and no parents! He doesn't even have any siblings!" The man started to breathe heavily, his eyes shone in angst.

Hannah cleared her throat. "Sir…please, calm down." She reached down under her desk to reach a new application. "Uh, ahem, could you answer a few questions for me?"

The man grumbled in annoyance. "Let's get this over with…"

"Right…um, what is the boy's name?" The woman asked, writing a few notes to the application.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

Just as Hannah was about to write down the name, her eyes perked up at the man.

"Phantomhive? As in _the_ Phantomhive?" Her eyes narrowed curiously.

The man looked at her as if it was the easiest question in the world. "Who else?"

She took no offense to it and continued. "When is his birthday?"

"December 14."

"Oh, that's today! Anyway, I believe you said he was eighteen, correct?"

Nod.

"Okay…and you said he killed his family and burnt his house down?"

Nod.

"Do you know why?"

This time, the man shook his head.

"I see." Hannah frowned. "Any close relatives?"

"Only his Aunt Ann, but nobody else."

"Hmm…the rest we can handle. We will take him in." Hannah managed a smile.

"Good." The man huffed.

Nurses came out the double doors with a rolling bed, the sheets prepped and clean. One nurse took the boy off the man's arms and placed Ciel on the bed. The man watched Ciel and the ladies walk off, back inside the twin doors. He smirked to himself and knew one thing.

Once you go in, there was no going back outside.

The man turned away and started to leave.

"Just a minute." Hannah called to the man.

The man didn't turn to face her but simply stood in front of the door. "Yes?"

"What is your name?" She asked.

Silence. So sharp and quiet that one could go crazy.

"None of your business." The man spoke in a icy tone.

"Please sir. I really need a name." Hannah frowned.

He gave a annoyed scoff and headed out of the disgusting building. Before Hannah could say anything else, the man slammed the door open to the outside.

It was almost reaching midnight, thunder rumbling and lightning crackling in the dark night. Pitter-patters echoed throughout the quiet city of London, the rain easing before growing harder and wetter. The man walked through the rain, despite the droplets hitting on him every second. Turning one last look at the building, he smirked and continued traveling down the street, the red light over viewing him.

The red light was bright and could be easily seen despite the slight blurs of water falling. The large S flickered like a loose light bulb, almost repeatedly and quickly winking. The rest of the letters remained normal, standing tall and watching London in the night.

The letters spelled out one of the most unvisited places ever in all on London. Even alleyways containing gangs and illegal bars had more visitors than the most feared building of all time.

'_LONDON ASLYUM'. _

* * *

**A/N: Yes? No? Maybe so? Please review if you want this to continue! Let me know! :)**


	2. Life In a Nut House

**Thank you everyone for your positive reviews! It meant a lot that everyone liked it so far :3 Now, I present Chapter 1!**

* * *

Ciel fluttered his eyes open, a bright light on top of him. His head pounded and he felt weak. He didn't like this. He wanted to go home.

"You're awake, I see."

The boy turned his head to face an unfamiliar person. "Who are you?"

The man smiled, "I am Doctor Ash Landers. Ciel, do you know why you are here?"

The bluenette shook his head.

"You see, your house was in flames. Do you remember that?"

Ciel closed his eyes. He gave a raspy yes.

"Your parents died. Remember that?"

Even when his eyes were closed, Ciel could feel the wetness in his eyes from thinking about his family. "Yes…" He whined.

"Well, I hate to be a downer but…it was your entire fault."

"What?!" Ciel sat up, noticing his right eye was dark. Nothing but faints of gray whenever there was light.

"Ah, yes. While your house was on fire, we found you unconscious with your right eye injured. Due to inflammation and the damage to it, your eye is now purple…and blind."

The teen touched the fresh bandages, cringing when feeling the smooth paper on his face. "My…fault?"

"Yes." Doctor Ash frowned. "However, once you get used to things here, perhaps I can be of help."

"How can you-"

"That's enough information for now. Sebastian?"

Another person came to the teen, smiling comfortably. "I am Doctor Michaelis, assistant to Doctor Ash. You may call me Sebastian if you wish." His wine-colored eyes (To Ciel they were scary at first) showed compassion and even made the poor boy smile a bit.

"Yes, yes. Take him to a room." Doctor Ash waved his hand, a way of dismissing the assistant.

The red-eyed doctor carried Ciel in his arms bridal style, making him jump.

"It's all right. It's just me." Sebastian smiled, walking out of the room with Ciel in his arms.

Ciel wrapped his hands around Sebastian's neck, acting like a child.

"I'm sorry about what happened." Sebastian mumbled, walking out of the examination room.

Ciel gave a slight shake of his head. "Not…your fault."

"I didn't quite catch your name." Sebastian gave a comforting smile.

"…C-Ciel." The small teen stuttered.

"Ciel…I believe that's French?"

The boy took a moment to process the question and nodded.

"It means sky, right?"

Nod.

"I see." Sebastian nodded as he approached a door and placed Ciel down. Ciel fumbled, trying to regain his balance when his toes touched the floor. "Whoa, easy there." Sebastian tried to help Ciel but the bluenette refused. Sebastian opened the door and slightly pushed the teen in.

"I'm sorry. But I have to." Sebastian frowned. "Someone will be here shortly." With that, he swiftly closed the door. Ciel turned to face the room.

The room was small, half the size of an average bedroom. The walls weren't so pretty, yellow, molding wallpaper falling and tearing, revealing the brown wood. The wood was rotten and lots of holes in them. There was a high chance that if someone was in the room next to you, you could talk with them or pass notes. If eyes were to deceive and follow the wallpaper, up at the top would be a light bulb, dangling down and Ciel hoped that it wouldn't land on his head every time he passed underneath it. Near the door, was a large broken piece of glass, large enough to see your face.

The young boy looked in the mirror, his reflection sneering at how dirty and broken he was in here. His blue hair was a mess, the color of the blue dark and gloom. Even the color in his eye was slowly fading the bright azure, his other eye covered by the bandages. His clothes were white; some areas were black from the grime and dirt.

The beds weren't the prettiest either. Only two weak mattresses lay on the dirty, tile floor with a sewn, patched up blanket. The pillows were basically pillowcases with worn out pillows.

Ciel looked at it in disgust. What kind of asylum was this? Apparently, this nut place couldn't afford anything.

"Look! Someone new!" A little girl giggled.

"W-Who's…" Ciel looked to the right. One large green eye looked at him.

"Over here!"

Ciel crept closer and could see more of the girl on the other side. He could see the dark bags under her eyes and how particularly skinny she was. She wore the same thing as him, only hers was far dirtier. She looked to be at least eleven or twelve at the most.

"I'm Elizabeth but everyone calls me Lizzie. And you?"

"C-Ciel." The teen mumbled lowly.

"What's your story? Oh, dear. What's happened to your eye?" Lizzie asked.

"…" Ciel stayed silent. He was still trying to sink in what happened to him. He just saw his mother and father earlier, happy and carefree of the world. And it all came down in a matter of a few hours.

"Oh! Forgive me for being…nosy." She frowned.

Ciel shook his head, "I-It's fine."

Footsteps thudded loudly against the floor, causing the girl and boy to jump.

"Oh! It's the doctor!" Lizzie cried out, covering the hole in the wall with the moldy wallpaper. She whispered, "We will talk again. I'll help explain things."

Ciel backed away from the covered wall and stood in the center of the room, not knowing what to do.

His door creaked open and in came a new face. "You're the new patient, eh?"

Ciel dipped his head, signaling a yes.

"My name's Bard."

"Bard?!" The wallpaper in the wall was ripped instantly, showing Lizzie's face with glee. "Where on earth have you been?"

"Errands." He shrugged.

"For two months?" She raised a faint eyebrow.

"Long story. I'll tell you everything later." Bard said, reaching out his hand to Ciel. "Nice to meet you…"

Ciel took his time to reach the blond man's hand and shook it weakly. "Ciel."

"I'm sorry you're in here." Bard smiled sorrowfully.

Ciel's orbs widen and stayed silent.

"I just have one question. Do you want to go crazy?"

Frantic, Ciel shook his head.

"Bard! Don't scare him!" Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I asked you the same question." Bard said, continuing his conversation with the bluenette. "Well, do not tell anyone of this. I want to set free the innocent patients."

"Why?" Ciel asked.

"Like I said, they are innocent. And it's because of those two doctors." Bard sneered.

"You can trust Bard." Lizzie comforted Ciel when the teen jumped at Bard's anger. "He's helped a lot of people."

"Over fifty people have been set free by me." Bard smiled. "It may take some time but hold on and I can get you out."

Ciel gasped when realizing he could escape this hell. Time was not going fast enough at that moment.

"What do you say? You in?" Bard asked.

The teen glanced at Lizzie for her suggestion. She mouthed a yes.

"C-Can I trust you?" Ciel whispered. "When I say I trust you, I hate to say that I regret it."

"You can kill me if I betray. I am a loyal man." Bard snickered.

"…I'm in."

"Good. Now, I'm called here to take you to Doctor Ash. Just relax. He won't do anything to you. He's just going to go over some rules of the asylum and say some things. One, I recommend you listen to the rules." Bard explained.

Ciel nodded, hoping that his plan would work.

"Come on then." Bard opened the door for the one-eyed boy. "Lizzie, I would close that if I were you."

"I'm going, I'm going." She huffed, the communication wall being closed off again.

"Now," Bard closed the door once both of them were in the hallway. "This way."

The two men traveled out of the rooms and into a hallway that looked…cleaner. The walls were the purest white Ciel had ever seen. Not even snow could match up to the color. After a couple doors, Bard knocked on a door to the left. The teen could hear a faint 'come in'. Bard gave him a comforting smile and opened the door for him, closing it when Ciel was inside.

"Ah, Phantomhive." Doctor Ash smiled. "Have a seat, my boy."

Ciel did as he was told, sitting in a plastic chair, one that was used for kindergarten classrooms. The boy looked at Sebastian who gave him a small smile.

"How are you?" Sebastian asked.

"Fine." Ciel mumbled lowly.

"I apologize about where your room is. We have no other room." Ash apologized, even though his lavender eyes told a different story. Ciel tried his hardest not to growl at the doctor, remembering what Bard had said.

"Well, first…I can help you." Doctor Ash gave a cold smile.

"How?" Ciel asked.

"I'm sure you have heard of hypnotizing, correct?" Sebastian asked.

The bluenette nodded.

"Well, Doctor Ash is gifted with this. He can help clear your mind and erase the past memories of why you are here. It has proven to help some patients and has even set them free."

"How many?" Ciel asked.

"So far, ten which is pretty impressive." Doctor Ash said, almost sounding buff.

'_Say that to Bard and he'll laugh.' _Ciel smirked.

"We will get to that later on once you're used to things here."

Doctor Ash began, "Now, everything in life has rules. Even asylums have rules. You with me so far?"

A nod came from the boy.

"Good. There are ten rules. I'll start backwards. Number ten, never vandalize the asylum nor your room especially since patients have been using the walls to communicate. Punishment will be five hours in the 'loony room'."

'_Well, I already broke one that fast.' _Ciel thought, wanting to laugh but contained himself. "'Loony room?'"

"You will find out what the 'loony room' so enough." The doctor smirked. "Number nine, never fight with other patients or doctors. Punishment will be one day without human communication. You don't know how many people have gone insane without interacting with others."

Ciel acted as though it didn't interest him but in the inside, he was freaking out. _'I'm scared to know the rest.'_

"Number eight, caught doing inappropriate/sexual actions will result in being whipped. Number seven, hoarding food or water will result in no food or water for three days. Are you still with us?" Sebastian asked, keeping his eyes on the teen.

Ciel gulped and nodded.

"Number six, you are to take medicine when instructed by me or any other staff member. Never steal medicine from our labs. Fail to do so and we will put deathly drugs in your bloodstream. Number five, rebels of us will be in the 'loony room' for two days. Number four, girls are forbidden in boys' rooms and vice versa. Your punishment will be two hours in the 'loony room'." Doctor Ash said.

'_I keep hearing 'loony room'. I'll ask Bard about it.' _Ciel thought.

Doctor Ash continued, "Number three, let's say you cut off someone's arm. Then your arm will be chopped off. Cut off someone's leg and yours will be gone as well. This is different from rule number nine. Number two, if you know somebody who is trying to escape the asylum, contact us immediately. Fail to provide information or if you knew without telling, the result will be someone you love/ know will face the consequences. Say, your friend. Your friend will face punishment instead of you." He gave a smirk. "And now…my favorite rule."

"The last one…" Ciel said quietly.

"Number one. You escape the asylum and we find you…" Doctor Ash looked at Sebastian. "Finish it."

Sebastian's eyes clouded with grief and looked choked up. His passionate cherry eyes became teary as he stared into Ciel's one azure eye. Making sure Doctor Ash didn't see the falling ocean in his eyes, he blinked and whispered three words that made Ciel jump.

"…You will die."

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? Leave a review, please! :)**


	3. The Drug's Doing It

**A/N: So thank you again for the wonderful reviews :) you don't know how sorry I am for updating this so late! I originally had the chapter typed on my pindrive and I lost it :( Sorry for being so late and here's the next chapter!**

**Warning: Intense language!**

* * *

Ciel's eye widened out of terror, unable to look at both doctors.

"You can leave now." Doctor Ash smirked, turning his back to the teen and fixing papers.

But Ciel couldn't move. He was furious. How dare they kill people?! From escaping their madness and past!

He eyed Doctor Ash and sneered at him. He then looked at Sebastian. The red-eyed doctor was looking down on the floor, looking like he was in fight between himself. Ciel gave a quiet scoff, not playing his innocent game. He hated both doctors. He hated them so much.

Bard suddenly entered the room and Sebastian smiled softly at him. "Ah, Bard. You can take him to his room now."

"Yes, sir." Bard said in a firm voice, giving Ciel his hand. Ciel got up from the small chair and walked out with the man. Only moments after leaving the room, Ciel began to scream questions.

"Why must they do that?! To those poor people! And to think they aren't mad themselves with their own asylum being a death house! And-"

"Sssh, sssh." Bard hushed him, putting a single finger on his lips. "Keep your voice down. We'll talk in your room."

It was a silent walk for both men, one anticipating for answers and one worried to say the right thing. Time couldn't go fast nor slow as both men walked in Ciel's room and Bard closed the door.

"Listen. I heard everything." Bard began. "They are just doing that to scare you, make you believe they are in full power. You know what I think? I think that's a lot of crap."

"But have they?" Ciel asked.

"Have they what?"

"Have they…killed before?"

Bard gave a hard sigh, "I won't lie but…yes."

Ciel began to panic, panting hard and almost became blurry-sighted.

"Now, now. Easy." Bard grabbed him on Ciel's two shoulders. "We are going to get through this. You, me, hell even Lizzie. You can do it. I'll tell you something. You are the first person that I've seen that has potential in escaping here. Those people that were killed by those two motherfuckers, they just wanted their life to end. Do you want yours to end?"

Ciel shook his head.

"Well, you can do it. Just give me a couple of months. Alright?"

The teen gave a nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, next, here's what they are going to do. They are going to inject you with drugs. Some of the drugs will make you blurt out random stuff, some of it might be true. Don't panic. They are going to push it aside, laugh and let you go back to your room. I promise." Bard explained.

"Why?"

"To help with jitters, kind of."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"When does this happen?" The bluenette asked.

"Hmm…if not tomorrow then early the next day."

"Okay." Ciel nodded.

"I should get going. Let me know if anything else comes up, okay?"

The teen gave one more nod as Bard left the room, closing the door and giving him a smile before leaving the hallway.

"He's right, you know."

Ciel turned to Lizzie, peeking out of the wall.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You have potential."

"You too. Don't you want to escape?"

"I do. But…I have to wait."

"Why?"

The blonde looked to the ground. "For my brother, Edward. He's in critical condition and might go insane. If he remains in here, so will I. There's been multiple times when I could have escaped. Nope, I've stayed here."

Ciel didn't know what to say at the girl's courage. "Y-You're a good sister."

Lizzie gave a gentle smile, "I'll leave you be. Have a good night."

"Y-Yeah. You too." Ciel gave a curve on his face as Lizzie closed the hole of the wall with moldy wallpaper. The bluenette laid on his crappy bed, staring up to the yellow-colored ceiling. In a matter of a few minutes, snoring came from Ciel's room.

* * *

"Phantomhive!" Doctor Ash busted into the room the next morning, a clipboard in his hands.

Ciel, who was sitting on the floor, stood up in a flash.

"Come with me." The doctor ordered, walking out of the room.

Ciel followed Doctor Ash out, Sebastian closing the door and walking beside the teen.

"How have you been feeling?" Sebastian asked, giving a smile.

"Fine." Ciel mumbled.

"Your stay?"

"Fine." Ciel repeated.

"Your room? Let me guess. Fine." Sebastian teased.

The teen said nothing. He wanted nothing more than to escape their presence.

Doctor Ash opened a door, telling Ciel to lay on the bed. The bluenette obeyed, spreading his body on the luxurious bed and waited.

"Okay, Sebastian. Get the syringe." Doctor Ash ordered.

As Sebastian prepared the medication, Doctor Ash began to ask Ciel questions.

"Do you remember anything from the accident?"

"No."

"Nothing?"

"Nope."

"I see." He began to write something on his clipboard. "Shall we take a look at your eye?" Without Ciel's approval, the white-haired doctor began to cut the teen's bandages. The eye opened, thankful for the fresh air instead of the stuffy gauzes.

"Let's see. The swelling has gone down. And my theory was correct."

"Theory?"

"The one about your eye being purple, It's true. Since your original eye color was blue and due to the swelling and the damage done from the fire, it has turn into a deep purple."

The bi-colored teen blinked, "Will it always be like this?"

"Yes. Sebastian, is it ready?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered, approached Ciel.

"The right amount, correct?" Doctor Ash asked.

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll let you handle it. I need to get these papers filed." Doctor Ash informed, leaving the room.

"Okay…" Sebastian mumbled, looking at the syringe. He began to push the back, letting the clear liquid escape and drop to the floor. "I'm helping you. You don't need that much. He was trying to kill you." Sebastian whispered.

"I-I don't trust you." Ciel deceived his eyes away from the doctor.

"I know. I could tell by the look on your face yesterday."

"And you acting innocent?"

Sebastian sighed, "Some things, you don't need to know. Here, this will last only for an hour or two." He gently stabbed Ciel's arm, injecting him with the drug. "Just stay there for a minute."

* * *

"So then, the kangaroo left!" Ciel laughed.

"Lovely." Sebastian gave a smile. "Even if, you didn't say a joke…or anything."

"Y-Yeah. C-Can we go back to my room? I wanna take a nap."

"Of course." Sebastian lifted the teen in his arms bridal style and started to walk to the patients' rooms.

Ciel, still with the drug in him, started to poke Sebastian's face.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"You have really smooth skin." Ciel giggled like a little girl.

"Thank you."

"It's like a baby's butt."

"Thank you." Sebastian couldn't resist a laugh.

"Mmm-hmm. Remember how I say I didn't trust you?"

"Yes."

"I still don't." Ciel laughed like it was the best joke ever.

Sebastian said nothing but kept smiling.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you were handsome?"

"Several people have."

"Oh~? Who~?"

"Uh…one was named Mey-Rin. That's all I can remember."

"Uh-huh. Well, they are right. You are handsome." Ciel continued to poke his face.

"Thank you." Sebastian gave a grin and entered the patients' hallway. He walked past a couple of doors down and opened Ciel's door. He laid Ciel on the horrible bed. "There you go." The doctor began to turn away but stopped when the teen grabbed onto his arm.

"W-wait! You have to tell me something!"

"I do?" Sebastian asked.

"Y-yeah! I told you two things so at least tell me one thing." Ciel pouted.

"Fine." Sebastian gave a grin and came close to Ciel's ears.

He spoke in a husky voice, "I like you."

* * *

**A/N: How am I doing so far? Please R&R :D**


End file.
